


FAHC & Funhaus Heist Headcannons (set to songs)

by ind1go_ink



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Flashbacks, Funhaus gang, GTA AU, Gen, Grillems - Freeform, Homelessness, Hypersensitivity, Mental Illness, OT7, Violence, willvic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azedia - Something (Ramses B)

Alright so imagine that the song Something by Azedia (Ramses B remix) is the one thing that describes the FAHC’s past and their brush with immortality.

So here’s how I think it would go;

Ray finds it first, he spends most of his free time on youtube, especially when the other are getting drunk and it’s just him and Ryan that are sparkingly sober - It speaks to him of moving past abuse and pain. Of people that supposedly loved him turning his world to shit and him being too naive to realise it’s not his fault. Of having to fake a million smiles and one suicide attempt - but it reminds him of his world now, of his immortality and his friends - his new life, new better reality. He shows Ryan with unshed tears still stinging his eyes. Ryan can see how much it’s affected him, listens because that’s what someone does when there’s something important that someone cares about.

To Ryan it calls of his psychosis - his little moments where he loses himself to the madness and scares himself when he comes to - when his crew turn their faces away with dull eyes and downturned mouths. He loves them, he really does, and the prospect of hurting them makes him sick to his stomach but as he listens he feels more justified - he may have an underlying disorder that debilitates him from time to time but it is part of him, and if he doesn’t learn to accept it then no one will. It’s a part of his humanity. Things get better when he accepts it, he starts being able to tell when it comes on - a massive headache paired with a throbbing itching heat beneath his skin. He starts telling them how to help him when he’s in one of his fits. The others start helping him, and his fits start getting shorter, his boys become his anchor when he wants to rip his skin off and float away.

From there Ray and Ryan listen to it when the others have a piss up, it’s a constant flow amidst the alcohol ridden air and clash of loud voices. One day Michael - the idiot got into a car accident and broke his arm - who can’t drink because of the pain killers, who looks at the very least furious at this development, humours Ray when he asks him to listen. He’s grudging at first, but as the music flows into his ears his face clears moment by moment, his eyes fall close as he falls into the music.

For him it’s the screeching of blood pounding in his ears from his last fight. THAT fight. The only one he’s ever lost. It’s a sticking point for Michael. He used to be a brawler you see, travelling over the states, moving with the mafia’s underground fight ring. He was the star - the undefeated champion until he got his shit knocked in. Beat to death, but he didn't die. It still leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and a mottled view of life. His pride was in his physicality, the hardness of his hits. He doesn’t trust words, words lie and twist the world to suit them, there is brutal simplicity in throwing punches and seeing blood flow.  
But this song… It speaks levels to him, soothes the raging storm inside him, wraps his tired mind up in a caccoon and shushes him to forget his past. That the present is much more worthy of lingering on.

Gavin’s next. His normal twitchy jitteriness is gone and his short attention span is completely focused on the song. It immediately becomes a grounding point for him. When things get too much for him, when his sense are overwhelmed and he wants to scream because doing everything he can isn’t  _enough_  he sits down and blasts it through the speakers, lets the song cover him in a warm blanket of stability, slowly lets all of his muscles unclench. And suddenly the entire world is enough, his crew is enough, the skyscraper they live in is _enough._  It’s enough to last him an eternity.

Geoff and Jack hear it when Gavin plays it, the music thumping the building to it’s foundations. It brings up old memories, painful shared pasts. Their friendship runs deeper than blood, but that doesn’t mean there weren’t mistakes. The song brings up the reek of vomit and alcohol soaked skin, the stink of squallor, the echo of painfully empty stomachs and huddling together for warmth when the streets froze overnight. It rings of messy fights over girls in high school and travelling across the states in search of something  _better,_ something more exciting than the slice of white bread suburban life they’d lived in till the ripe age of 18. That's how they found Los Santos, and the snarling deadly wilderness beneath the calm smiles of passers-by on the streets. When they’re pulled back to the present they both just stare at each other, eyes dripping with locked away sorrow, before they hug, both with endless words that they’d both buried deep within their minds tumbling from their lips with a desperation like it was air and they were suffocating.


	2. Hozier - Take Me To Church

BUT WHAT ABOUT willvic(?) james & adam in the heist au where it's along the lines of James is a recovering drug addict and that where he meets adam and the rehab they go to is shit - like they get beat and abused and they cling to each other like the other will save them from all the pain in the world but Adam gets out - promises to return and get James out and has an accident AND NEVER COMES and James never loses hope but each day gets darker and more overwhelming till he can't handle it anymore and every day he lives without Adam makes his heart shrivel a little more and he ends up wanting to end his life, but he gets out. He's finally free, and who's waiting at the reception but five other guys, all with sad eyes and grim expressions, and James knows, somewhere in his heart, that Adam's never coming, that these men knew him, so he just falls into them, crying his eyes out and they all just shush and coddle him and pet his hair and soothe his aching heart.


	3. astronomyy - Things I'd Do For U

okay so imagine James, this James, who gets anyone he wants with a bat of his glorious eyelashes and is never deterred about dumping them the minute a new fancy comes his way, and he's always the one with his partner around his finger, but then he meets Bruce. Silly, sweet, idiotic Bruce. At first he doesn't care, takes Bruce out for a spin a few times. Promises they'll call. James is the one who waits though. And the call never comes so he forgets about it, the first time. But then he bumps into Bruce a few months later, and it all comes rushing back, but stronger. And James is suddenly filled with indigence - because Bruce acts like he barely remembers him but they shared all those moment together, with hot sweet flesh and cold ice cream and summer sun - how dare the fucker not remember him! so James gets himself all worked up and Bruce is just standing there staring at him dumbly and he blows his top and it's in the middle of a dang grocery store and James is screaming at Bruce at the top of his lungs, looking like a deranged ex lover - which he technically IS, but none of the stares and whispers matter because Bruce just turns on his heel and walks away and that stuns James into silence, and he's left to wonder what the fuck is happening.  
Bruce starts filling his mind at all times, just like doubts and fears and James starts closing himself off from parties and hookups and all he can think about is Bruce, why he did what he did, why he dropped James like an anchor into the sea of absolute despair. Eventually he starts to lose himself. Just loses himself to Bruce and what he did, but Bruce shows up one last time - with five other guys in tow - at his apartment. James doesn't even blink an eye, just feels bitterness fill his gut, and sweetness on his tongue and joy burst in his chest because BRUCE CAME BACK. But instead of screaming at him he just deadpans everything, the information that Bruce was dating these others guys and they wanted him to join them sinking in slow as sludge and he doesn't move, doesn't speak a word, but Bruce grabs him, shakes him a bit to snap him out of it, and just looking into Bruce's eyes makes everything SO clear, why didn't he see it before? so he just blurts out "I love you" and hides his face so they don't see his tears, all the pentup emotions burst inside him and then in ends in a massive pile of cuddles to comfort James!!! and Bruce holds him tight and apologises and James just clings onto him like he's the only rock in a storming sea.


	4. Sweet Talker - Here We Go Again

Late night city lights are Matt's favourite thing to look at. When the sky is dark overhead the neon greens, reds and yellows that all bleed into the sky and tinge everything with something that isn't quite reality? Yeah, that's his place, amidst the scenery at all times, just happy to watch the world go by, but he feels most alive in the lights.

He's nearly always alone, till he finds Sean. The kid - Matt swears he can't be more than nineteen - is huddled in himself, curled up by a dumpter, dirty and ragged, snivelling beneath the lights that make up Matt's whole world. This kind of sadness isn't allowed for Matt, not when his lights are blinking so prettily.

He takes the kid home, learns his name. Calls him "Spoole" but the name "kid" sticks longer in his head than he'd like. He lets him clean the grim from his painfully thin body and gives him stacks upon stacks of food, feeding him slowly so that he doesn't make himself sick. Spoole curls up on his couch, face turned towards the uncurtained window-wall, staring hazily at the lights that flicker against the night sky. Matt sits with him, watches the lights too, feels a sense of peace flood him and sighs with a grin.

Spoole tilts his head to look at him and Matt swears the way the flash of pink lights up his iris' makes Matt's brain explode with fireworks. He's looking right at him, seeing him, noticing he exists, it's a moment of clarity for Matt, but he ducks his head anyway.

"Thank you." It's said softly, riddled with sleep, but they both know it's a ruse. They're both wide awake beneath those late night city lights.


	5. Chouchou - Teardrop

Gavin is horribly hypersensitive. It drips off him like water from ice on a hot day. Any touch makes his knees tremble, his eyelids flutter. Getting a bullet graze when there's a heist or an enemy takedown, means risking everything. This time he's got a bullet wound. It's just below his ribs, embedded a few inches into the fat on his side. It didn't hit anything important, but Gavin still waits longer than he should before letting Jack know that he's been hit. For the first few minutes it's just tremors that wrack his body as they get him back to HQ and get Meg in to fix him up. Her light touches are making him quake, frantically choking moans back down his throat so that he doesn't embarrass himself. It's bad enough when he's facing away from her, letting out only squawks and squeaks as she digs the bullet out and bandages him up but when she's finished, and firm steadying hands lift him and help him sit upright, that's when his concentration slips, and it's long, drawn-out and full-throated in the silence of the room.

  
And it takes a moment where Meg's just looking him up and down, and Gavin's turned a terribly bright shade of red, before she bursts out laughing, and it's this high-pitched lengthened giggle that makes Gavin's ears burn hot before she's backing away and shaking her head with tears in her eyes because "Oh my god, I thought the whole time you were going into shock, from the way you were shaking! But, you're just hypersensitive right? Oh thank god! No, don't worry Gavin! It'll be our little secret."

  
And she leaves him with a firm pat on the back that nearly collapses him and a wink. But she starts coming around more often and every time it seems she's making Gavin more and more on edge because her touches get longer, more lingering and suggestive and it threatens to make Gavin cream his pants like a schoolboy whenever he sees her because it's simultaneously unbearable and delicious at the same time.


End file.
